Plus Ultra! Black Iron Spider!
by XxxTheHeroxxXCalledLinkxxX
Summary: I never was able to write a summary, I guess my teacher was right about me being a bit lazy for class. Simple plot Spider man goes to My hero academia but this time he likes a over powered Isekia oh and he has to go through puberty again. Cuz why not. No pairingsjust yet but I am thinking of one.
1. Chapter 1 Displaced

**Chapter 1 Displaced (skip down to actully start if you don't like reading details.)**

**A/N:**

**Let's talk a bit about Multiverse theory. In universe 1 you the reader saw this Fanfic and read it. In universe 2 you didn't read this Fanfic and just brushed it off paying it no mind at all. Now let's move to where this kicks in.**

**I am a fan of Spider man and played many of games, watched all the spider-man cartoons and I even had time to read his comic whenever I have lunch break at work. Now what I always found fascinating or beautiful are two forms of spider man. 1st Spider man and The symbiote becoming together they make a wonderful pair, the symbiote adds 4x the normal strength, spider man normally has, also making him faster, making his spider sense have a larger range and making him react faster, the ability to not have to change from clothes to suit and that he can adapt to certain metals and use them as weapons. (that last bit comes from 'ultimate spider man web warriors season 3 episode 3 agent venom.')**

**Now his second and more fun form is The Iron spider suit with built A.I Karen, The A.I is fun a bit quirky and the suit is amazing because it was made by Iron Man. So that is basically making Spider man into Iron man but with Spider powers and some Iron man battle weapons .**

**So back to Multiverse, what if Spider man had already had been using the symbiote and even had it under control but as friends, but was also recruited By Tony stark like in the MCU universe, got is spider suit in Space with the built in A.I Karen Fought on Planet Titan but Even with all that power still and when he got Snapped into Dust and die, but he didn't just die, he died and was relocated In the MHA universe.**

**If this is your cup o Coffee stick around and find out what happens. (coffee is what's keeping me up to write this I also Have surprise Battle Feature I had going on for awhile and found a way to make it work.)**

Chapter 1 Displaced (actually starting now lol.)

-Location Musutafu, Japan, Hosu City.-

On a random building During the night in Hosu City a figure clad in Dark Black Armor could be Resting on a roof without a care in the worls.

-Systems logging on….Systems are all 100% ok…..Error Location Unknow…Please connect to Radio tower or the Internet for me to begin Data collection…Peter…Peter wake up…**PETER PARKER WAKE UP!**-Karen shouted. The Sleeping Dark figure now Know as Peter Jumped up high due to him being startled and the symbiote hated Loud noises. "Karen Quiet can't you see I'm Die- WAIT! I'm Alive?"Peter asked himself as he patted his body. The symbiote pinched Peter as hard as possible. "OWW! Wait I am alive so this is not a dream so where am I?"Peter asks -I was trying to figure that out Peter I couldn't connect to any Stark satellites and the Area we are in is Unknow.-Karen said as she showed a Holographic map and the words Error kept popping up. "odd but this looks like earth and if I am correct this is…Japan?"Peter said as he looked at giant build board with Some blond super body builder ad for tooth paste? He could be wrong but shrugged it off.

~_Peter I am Hungry._~Venom said in Peter mind as he let Peter feel how hungry he was. "Karen, give Venom Some Chocolate balls I put in the utility belt."Peter said Karen did as was told and the chocolate balls were given to Venom who ate happily. -Anyways Peter if you could so Kindly hook me up to Radio tower or Find a local library that has free WiFi, I can figure out what's going and where we really are.-Karen said. "Right on it after I save does people."Peter said as he pointed towards House that was on Fire.

~_Venom hates Fire parker knows this._~Venom said in Peter mind "Oh hush you big baby just rest inside the suit."Peter said as he swung towards The fire. Venom resided into the Nano suit making the Suit go from Black and white to it's Wonderfull Bright Red, gold and Blue with Glowing Arc reactor and glowing bright eyes. "Karen Scan how many people are trap inside."Peter said as he was closing in on the building. -Bodies Detected 11. 2 on the first floor in the same room, 3 on the 4th floor scatted in separate rooms, 2 people stuck on the stairs and the rest on are on the roof.-Karen Said

"Thanks Karen, last thing before we go in, Activate cooling installation Don't want People to burn from touching the Suit."Peter said as he swung up High and Landed on the Burning roof. -Anti Heat on, also when speaking with the mask on you can Speak Japanese no American Accent so you won't get track like that other time, also I'll have real time translate so you can understand.-Karen said

Spider looked up to the people he came to Recuse and he noticed that one guy was making ice to try and Keep the other 3 safe. "Hey their Frosty nice Job keeping the flame back but worry not for I the Amazing Iron Spider will Save you."Peter said.

"Woah you must be a new a and upcoming Pro hero and with a Suit Like that you'll reach top 10 in no time Iron Spider."The Ice guy said. "yeah totally."Peter said as he grabbed Frosty with his hand and his Suit sprouted 3 Iron like spider legs and grabbed the other people. He jumped up and away from the Building and swung low towards the ground near the Medics.

"Check and make sure they are fine smoke in the body is no good."Peter said as he jumped towards the building going in through a window that was on fire. "ok onwards through the flames of hell."Peter said as he ran through the walls. He found a little girl hidden in the bathroom and screamed when she saw him. "Hey hey don't worry I'm here to save you."Peter said as he lowers his mask to show her his face. And then quickly put it back on. "now quick let's go I bet your parents must be worry sick about you."Peter said as he picked her up. -Peter hurry this building doesn't have longer to stand I give it about 5 minutes tops.-Karen said.

Peter nodded as he used his arms to cover the girls and take her to safety. "ok gotta speed this up,"Peter said he swung into the build like a bullet and and was in the stairwell he climbed upwards looking for the people stuck on the stairs and he found him but the odd thing was they were incased by metal? Peter knocked and the dome opened up to reveal a metal like lady and guy that looks normal. "no time for intro building going down and there are others inside."Peter said as he grabbed them as nicely as he could and took them out the building.

"ok almost down only 4 people left."Peter said as he ran into and jumped towards the first floor He saw two guys trying to fight the fire back with a fire extinguisher. "Good idea you two and you also have wet towels over your heads now that's smart thinking."Peter said as he webbed some of the fire out thanks to ice webs and made a path for them to walk through. "but if want the express way out then hop on."Peter said he saw them grab onto his Spider legs and he got them out to safety.

Before he could get back in, a explosion went off making lots of the building start to crumble. "all or nothing!"Peter shouted as he ran up the burning building back towards the 3rd floor where he rescued the little girl. As he ran around looking for the last two people Peter had to rely on his spider sense to dodge falling debris. He found a lady struggling inside her force field to keep the fires and Debris off her.

"Hey on the count on 1 let your shield down."Peter said as he was using his Ice webs to get the Debris off her. "One!"Peter shouted he saw the shield go down and he tackled her out of the flames and into the burning halls. "I'll carry but I need to find the last survivor."Peter said as he Metal Spider legs open doors as he ran down the hall still dodging Falling rubble. He reached the end of the hall and the last door he kicked it down and ran in to see a man crying. "hey um man whats wrong?"Peter asked as he walked towards him. "It's all my fault, my fault I should go to jail, the man was muttering he seemed…Guilty. "what's your fault this fire?"Peter asked "YES! Every Night I sleep in my bathtub full of water but Tonight I came home drunk and I fell asleep on the BED, I can only control my flames when I am awake, I am so going to jail and I desvere it I probably Killed someone by accident."The man said as he was Crying tears of fire. "Hey man I came and saved everyone that was in here most of everybody was outside so Let's get you out with this lady and see if the police will give you a lighter sentence on this being a accident."peter said The guy crying toned down to sniffling as he nodded and let peter carry him.

Once peter got out the building with the last to people the building went down and then a stream of water was being poured on it. Peter stuck around with fire dude until the police came over. "Listen officer this here is…"Peter said "I'm Zaki."Zaki said as he had his head lowered and his face was void of life. "Zaki, He Usually sleeps in a bathtub to keep his ire out at night, but this night after a hard day at work Zaki had a few drinks and when he came home he forgot to sleep in the bathtub and Instead fell asleep on his bed. I know this is a lot to ask but do you mind giving him a light sentence on account that this is his 1st mistake."Peter said. "We'll see what we can do Iron Spider."The officers said as they took Zaki into the police car. "how did they..oh yeah the others I told them my name, ok now for radio towers."Peter said as he swung away.

After swinging around for a while Spider man found the highest Radio tower and followed Karen guide to Inject her into the servers. -massive unknow data calculated time to download all….2 hours and 13 minutes. "I guess it not that bad Iron suit off and Venom down I want to explore as normal me."Peter said the Iron Spider suit stayed on the ground of the radio tower and Venom resided into Peter body.

"did the world just get taller?"Peter asks as he saw that the tower edge got higher to his level almost to his shoulders. ~_No Peter you gotten Younger I didn't want to alarm you or Karen so I was filling in for your missing adult size._~Venom said Peter looked around for a clean window and when he saw himself he fainted. Peter parker died at the hand of Thanos at the age of 18 but now he was the age of 14.

**-And cut! man I am so glad I was finally able to get that out of my head it had bugging me for a long while I hope you enjoy and I will update soon when I can.-**


	2. Chapter 2 Learning to fit in

Chapter 2 Learning so I can fit in my new Universe. Pt 1.

**A/N: I am amazed I got so many views 134 is great number and I am happy I had one Review.  
****Thanks SolidSpider, so without any boring details in the athour notes let begin and I hope i did great like i dead yester day.**

I was amazed I even got a review hell I was surprised so many people view my story makes me kinda Happy. So let's get started.

After Peter had his mental shock episode pass he woke up 3 or 4 hours later and he could tell it was dawn since the sun was rising. "Karen Quick get me connected to Tony stark."Peter said as he was panicking a bit. -Sorry that is not a possible option.-Karen replied Peter swore she sounded..Sad? "What's wrong please don't tell is dead."Peter said as he felt his heart speed up. -No peter I think, it's the other way around. When Thanos Killed us I noticed you lasted longer then the rest. Your Spider sense was trying it's best to make every single cell in your body dodge 'THE SNAP' that mean you venom and I…Died but some we are alive and your younger. My theory is A) Thanos planned to send people to different realist. B) Maybe just maybe some your Spider sense made you survie with use and exit into this new universe or C) I don't know…Peter I may know many things thanks to my creator but even this I can not Explain I have no answers that can help us get back or reverse what has happened.-Karen said.

Venom made his slime like head appear on the surface of the Suit. "So what we have…died, you Parker deserve more of a second chance at a childhood more then any hero from our universe should, from what I have seen in your memories you only lived in Pain and suffering, Villians, bad break ups and barely having a job, But Now you have a 4 years of experience plus you Have me and Karen to help you, So don't feel sad and see this as a second chance at life."Venom said as his White eyes were round and calm then the usual sharp and murderous look they usually have.

Peter stared at Venom for a while before Hugging and then Hugging the Iron spider suit whish had Karen inside. "Your right Venom this could be a new start…and I guess I'm rubbing off on you."Peter said Venom growled before Going back into Peters blood. "ok now that I am calm Karen tell me the most important facts about this world."Peter said as he looked over at the Iron Spider suit. A Hologram popped up from The Spider HUD/Drone and the eyes lens and Information and videos were being shown.

-You are on earth, just not ours. In this universe People have something called a QUIRK. Basically super powers. Amazingly The first person to manifest a Quirk was a newborn baby in the city of Qingqing, who had the ability to emanate light from their body. After that incident, many people around the world began to manifest different kinds of special abilities. While the cause of the Quirk phenomenon is unknown, it has been theorized that the spread of a virus carried by mice had brought about their development.-Karen said. Peter was actually amazed.

-Currently, around 80% of the world population possesses a Quirk. There are three types of quirks. The emitters, the mutations and the transformations. 1) The emitter is probably the first type of quirk of quirk that comes to people's mind when they think of quirks and for a legitimate reason. Those are the quirks the most predominant in the main cast as emitters quirks are the most useful when it comes to heroism. Those quirks have the particularity to manifest themselves throught emission. Meaning that those quirks come from one source to be then directed outside of it, are visible and requieres activation for the capacities to be revealed. Those quirks range varies but those are the quirks with the widest range and influence. 2) The mutant: When speaking of mutation, people refer to quirks that are visible at first glance, anomalities that doesn't need to be activated nor can't be hidden. Those quirks usually have a very limited, hand to hand range and all the contact made with it are usually physical. On the upside however, mutants rarely have drawbacks! ... If we don't consider living with a tail, not having facial expression or any kind everyday struggles as are some kind of drawbacks though. There are exceptions of course but they only confirm the rule. And Finally 3) The transformation quirk, like their title probably give away, are quirks that allow the user to change part of or their whole body into something or someone else. Those quirks are often seen as a mix between mutants and emitters, althought I disagree, but it is for a good reason. They are mutations that requiere activation but they are a category of their own for a reason. Transformation in themselves are not something that are emitted or outside of the body. Nor do they stick to the person all the time, taking away the issues most people with mutant quirks face everyday.-Karen said as she showed Images of heroes and people to help Peter and Venom Understand.

"So what is the best Logical way to at least Explain how me and Venom are in one body?"Peter asked -well theirs are people who have more then one Quirk but that due to quirk marriage where a man and woman get together to make a child with both their powers many failed. But some are know to roam.-Karen said

"Hmm think peter think…How about my First quirk is know as Spider and my second is know as Slime?"Peter asked Peter waited as he saw a loading symbol on the hologram. -that's passable since even to this day new quirks keep appearing. But you have more important matters a few actually.-Karen said as she brought up news and laws onto the screen.

-See this is where it gets a bit tricky. In Japan with out a pro hero License you will called a Vigilante and that's a crime. But if you were to leave Japan and go anywhere else Vigilantes are ok and you could use your Quirks without any restrains. But that's why Japan crime rate is down to 6% while the rest of the world crime rate is up at 20%.-Karen said "I see…well let's see if I can make something up on the fly so I'm not traced to the Iron spider how about I say he's like my older brother since I was taller and now…well I'm shorter."Peter said as he paced around the roof Thinking of a plan.

-About that, here's our second problem you are in a universe where you have no documents, no idea or records. Luckily for you Tony stark still left me programs on how to Bypass Level 4 security so let's dicuss how to make your documents legal and passable as possible.-Karen said.

-a few hours later current time 7:30 am.-

Peter was Looking at the Hologram and was glad he was finally done. They did as many background checks as possible had to check all of queens database for people who have died and had a quirk similar to his. until they found a woman know as Maria Webb who had some spider like powers and he left his father as unkown so he could spin his lie better.

-Name: Peter Parker.

Born: U.S.A, N.Y, Queens.

Age:14 years old

Quirk(s): Spider Quirk and Slime Quirk.-

that was his American standard I.D something kids at the age of 13 got just so they could be register. His documents which was made by Karen went into great lengths of where he was born, the day his Quirks were register as 2 year old. Where he used to live. How his 'Mother.' Died how he has been on the run from all orphanages and other details like his older brother and lead up until he and his brother got to Japan all in all Karen had done everything and Peter was amazed. "Karen how I ever said How much I love you."Peter said as he Hugged his Iron Spider Suit Which Karen Returned the Hug.

-you have said you love me about…25 times since the day you gotten me until now.-Karensaid Then A loud Rumble was Felt. -Peter there's a villain who stole a purse from a lady a few street from where we are and headed to the local train tracks and is Fighting a raising PRO hero know by the public as Kamui Woods. Want to go the save the day?-Karen asked

"When haven't I never wanted to Save the day also give me a cool man Japanese Voice whenever I talk I want to be cool."Peter said -Yeah yeah just go save the day Hero.-Karen said as Venom suited up peter and made him bigger and taller then the iron suit Wrapped around Venom Keeping the Suit Colorful and friendly.

Peter took a running start and leaped off thr build at great speeds. And used the thrusters on his feat and hands to fly. -Target is doing heavy damage towards the bridge if he is not stopped those people can get hurt and be late for their jobs.-Karen said. "Ok I got this set thrusts at 15% power."Peter said He got faster when he was near the hulkish like Villain he Webbed him and flew up high into the Sky. "So I heard you been giving the Innocent People a hard time, I guess a Villain Like you should Fall."Peter said His voice sounding scary towards the villain since they were so high into the sky.

"I promise to be good, Please drop me I'll be good I swear I'll go to jail."The villain said as he was begging not to be dropped. "good that's what I'll like to here."Peter said as he flew back down and landed near the Train station where he left the pros and the police. "It's all good I Iron Spider made him Surrender Take him away officers."Peter said. The crowd cheered him on and took lots of pictures of him, He waved at few people before taking off.

While he was flying Peter Talked to Karen. "Karen is there a way to get hero License?"Peter asked -yes there is. You'll have to join a hero school have good grades and when you graduate you'll most likely get your Pro hero License letting you use your Quirks in public.-Karen said.

"well I don't have any school records so if I want to join any school for heroes I'll need to be a hero as normal everyday Peter Parker and catch the eyes of any major schools."Peter said as he was flying thought the air with out a care in the world he just loved how much space he had for himself.

Peter Landed on rooftop and had Venom rest in his body while The iron spider suit became his red and yellow back pack, oh how he loved Nano tech it was the best. Peter walked down the building all the way until he reached ground level. "oh great I just remembered I need to actually Learn Japanese. "Karen download any and all ways for me to learn Japanese as quickly as possible."Peter said as he walked the streets of Hosu city.

Peter's day was going great he helped a few people here and there he barely had to use his powers to help people that he loved to see all the mutant like quirks they were fun to see.

But he didn't stop any big time hero or save a rich person to get him notice. "I thought this would be easier meh I guess I'll do what I can."Peter said as he was between a alley high up on hammock resting because even if crime doesn't sleep he's still human and needed to rest.

**-I hate cliffhangers or part two just as much as the next guy but writing this during my train ride to work and during work and my Lunch break was not easy, anyways Next chapter will be up as soon a possible ohhhh I am some happy writing this stroy.-**


	3. Chapter 3 Learning to fit in pt 2

**A/N this chapter was more rambling than anything i guess and if you noticed there garbage all ove the place but this is hw i write, took me a while to update but jesus here we are and with over 350 plus people who have read my trash of story!**

Chapter 3 Learning so I can fit in my new Universe. pt 2.

After Peter had rested and felt he was falling He knew his webs had dissolved so he quickly shot a webline near the building he was between and lowered himself down to the ground. "Thank you spider sense."Peter said as he landed on the ground gracefully. Peter made sure his book bag was on right and changed his clothes style thanks to Venom. He was now wearing Black shorts and bright Yellow shirt with some web designs.

-Peter there's an emergency that some pro's can't handle, this can be your chance.-Karen said loudly from the book bag. "first thanks, second I'll need you make yourself transfer to my phone so I can use headphones and hear you."Peter said as he ran on walls and jumped from one building to another. He looked at people pointing at him.

He was heading for the where the smoke was rising. "also I know most people here have quirks and all but all these people who just stand and watch they are dumb, move away from the danger, but no they just stand and watch and record."Peter said as he swung up High and looked down at the problem.

He saw a giant lady having trouble getting to where the problem was. Hydro man was putting out flames because Kamui woods couldn't advance a few other heroes were helping out the real endangered people and some kid was being used as a hostage by a slime creature.

"Look Venom your cousin."Peter said jokingly but he felt pain as Venom bit his arm. ~that slime creature wishes he could be my cousin I am 30 times more deadly then him!~Venom shouted in Peter's mind.

"sorry sorry anyways time to get to work Spider slime style or should it be Slime spider."Peter said as he webbed to the nearest building and swung himself as fast as he could to the danger. He saw some green hair kid trying to save the other kid from the slime monster. "now he's a hero while everyone else is just watching and doing nothing at least he tried."Peter said he dropped down Between Green haired Kid and had Venom Forcefully and carefully pull the victim out of the slime man and jumped away to while pulling the green hair kid as well. "you got guts dude."Peter said as he placed them both on the ground near the police and jumped back into the action.

"oh yeah he wouldn't understand me."Peter said as he felt dumb as he stood beore the Villain. "Venom let's trap this pile goop."Peter said as he shot webs shot at the slime man. ~agreed, to bad he's slime I probably would of eaten him…Joking."Venom said as he made himself into a big shield to block the pouncing slime man. "thanks and that was a bad joke."Peter said as he kept webbing at the slime man but he didn't stay down but got slower.

"Ok let's finish this I call this move…Web cacoon."peter said He lowered the Venom shield and ran around in circles shooting webbing at the villain from head to slime like toes and when he and added a extra layer to make sure he wouldn't escape.

~that was actually pretty good move name.~venom said Peter was sitting near the villain and waited for the police. "if this doesn't get me noticed I don't know what will, also send a part of yourself into the book back and make clothes I have a feeling I'll be dealing with the cops and tell karen to activate Light mode so they don't think the bookbag is something else."Peter whispers he felt a bit weaker since a great bunch of venom was in his bookbag now. Meaning he had less power then before.

Two polices officers were trying to talk to him but they couldn't understand each other so Peter was put in the back of police cruiser while the villain was put into a Police van thanks to the help of some Pro Heroes.

-Location Huso city police station.-

Peter was put in waiting cell he felt a invisible wall a certain degree so he wasn't able to touch the cell doors but he was able to touch the walls so they probally thought he didn't have super strength. ~Plan of escape we have 3 options, we can smash through the top floor and see where that takes us, the second option we smash our way out the back of the cell swing away and option three smash ourway downwards and fight our way back up and leave.~Peter said to Venom Via Mind thoughts.

~sounds like a plan.~venom relpied happily. After a while a guy who looked like the he Dj and a very good one, he was tall lean figure didn't look like he works out and was wearing a lot a black. He walked into the cell and sat a table before me. "hello American would you care to join me for a chat?"he asked "oh thank god someone who talks English."Peter said as he jumped up towards the roof and sat on it.

"let me quess your Quirk is Spider!"He said loudly "Close, I have two quirks mama was a spider and daddy was a slime."Peter said as some of Venom dripped downwarss to the table and made a hand and wave at the stranger. "I already know why I am here Japan has a rule that only heroes with License can use their quirk to do Heroic things in its country. But I forgot since I am American and we don't have that rule out in the states that and every PRO hero on the scene was going to let the blonde kid die because they weren't best Equipped with their Quirks to save him."Peter said.

"oh and what makes you so sure by the way I forgot to introduce myself my name is Present Mic." Present Mic said as he waved at peter. "Present Mic…I guess that means your quirk is based off sound and it also explains why you speak so loud, anyways the giant lady could shrunk down to normal size run to a open area and grow Giant again pick up the Slime guy and easily save the kid by pulling him free, hydro man could of poured water on Wood guy who then in could maybe cover himself with wet wood and charged through the fire and fight the slime guy point is I stepped up because they were going to let someone die because they couldn't think straight at all, also my name is Spider man or if you checked my I.D my name is Peter parker."Peter said

"ouch your cold, but yeah I see your point but why did you really save him you could of just gone on your marry way."Present Mic said. "well you see my mother told me that my dad once said 'With great power, come great responsibility.' When she told me that and I then used my powers to do something stupid so DAMN STUPID THAT GOT HER KILLED! I had a great big change if I had stopped a certain person when I had the chance earlier then maybe just maybe she would of still been alive, so when I saw blond kid in danger and I knew I could save but if I went on my marry way and he died then his death would be on my mine for a very long time so I saved him."Peter said.

"then who are you with in Japan?"Present Mic asked "with my older brother and he's the Vigilant Know as Iron spider."Peter said "I would ask you to contact him but I bet you won't so he isn't captured." Present Mic said "yep, also unlike me he has no quirk meaning by Law he is not breaking any rules which also means if you did somehow catch him you would have to let him go."Peter said as he stuck his tongue out at Present Mic. "anyways you have no school records and you have guardian who is wanted by law and you are stuck here Peter wouldn't you I don't know like to actually be a pro hero?" Present Mic asked "No I wouldn't A true hero shouldn't be after Fame, glory or Fortune that clouds there judgment on who they think they should help or if a person is wroth their time to help so I wouldn't want to be a pro hero for that reason at all."Peter said as he made a Webline and lowered down to Present Mic eye level. "well you have two options you can come with me and try to get into U.A or something as close to U.A or the second option is your let go but you also have to pay for the thousands of damage you did and go to Juvie for a few months."Present Mic said

"oh I see I either go scott free by joining a school I don't want to go to or you throw me to dogs, you are cunning Present Mic."Peter said "what can I say most heroes have to be and also don't you mean scotch?" Present Mic asked "nope I didn't stutter I said Scott."Peter replied as he finally sat on the chair.

"anyways let's say I go to U.A pass the entrance test stay in school for 3 years or whatever and then become a pro hero I won't join any big name hero companies and I won't make one either I'll go back to being a solo hero on my own expect I'll have a super fancy license that let's save people when who knows how many people I could have been saving while I wasn't in school."Peter said "yeah you can say that but you don't have to be alone you can make friends and plus there's bound to be a hero company you do like I bet there's at least one hero company that'll catch your eye."Present Mic said cheerfully.

"whatever it's better then jail and having to work to pay someone back."Peter said. "alright then once you get your book bag is back to you we can leave."Present Mic as he left peter and went to fill out some paper work.

~step 1 complete but I did act a little bit like a jerk, bad venom.~Peter mentally said to venom. ~well we got in right, so I see this as a win plus all I did was make you speak your inner thoughts.~Venom replied. ~and that's why you your name is venom and not gooey.~peter replied back as the cell door was open and he was given his back bag he looked in and saw that his clothes (the rest o venom) was still inside he smiled and gave them a thumbs ups.

Present Mic was waiting for me near a sleek car that I think is his. "hope in parker or do you prefer Peter?"he asked as he got into the driver seat. "I prefer Peter."Peter said as he got in the passenger seat and they were off. Peter took his phone out and texted his brother. -dear brother I have to join U.A to get my hero license or pay a large price I took the easy route.-Peter wrote. A few minutes later a text was sent back. - _ Good luck I'm never getting caught you can tell the guy driving you he need a army to stop me.-Iron spider replied. Present Mic was reading the texts he looked around and saw no one following him, then his radio turned on. "Hello Present Mic do you think that I'll be so dumb to follow you in person now while I could beat you to pulp and take peter back and flee to America again I say that it's fair my dear little brother follows the even if I am a terrible example, little bro be good and so U.A why we spiders are best good luck and Present Mic if something happens to Peter U.A better be ready to feel my wrath, now have a great day you two bye."Iron spider said and the radio turned off.

"yeah my brother is smart and very tactful, he's strong and his suit is super strong maybe on all might level of power."Peter said "well then I guess me and my friends will have to make a plan even he couldn't counter and by no means can you help him." Present Mic said. "I'm ok with not helping him he always was cocky."Peter said after a long drive they arrived at U.A Present Mic showed his access card and they were allowed to pass in the school grounds.

As Present Mic was parking Peter jumped out the car and landed on a sidewalk. "come on your so slow."Peter said as smiled a jokers smile. "I would of followed but I had to park." Present Mic said as he finally got out and leads the way to Nezu office.

Peter was looking at a small well dressed rat thing he didn't ask what animal it was not to be rude as he listen to it speak. "peter do you have training? And if so would you like to head down to our test center and show us what you got?"Nezu asked "yes I have training my brother Iron spider showed me how to swing even if his webs are man made and no I would ratter leave my skill for the actual day of the that way I can show what I am really made off."Peter said as he was leaning on a chair.

"That's fine I alreadysaw the way you fought the villain to day and I must say after I read the statement Present Mic sent me I guess you were right about what the other heroes could of done, even if they could of done that they still are human and fear held them back a bit."Nezu said "please the green haired kid was dripping in fear and crying as he tried to save the blond, but whatever is there a reason why I am here."Peter asked "peter you can try acting tuff I can sens you are actually a kind boy just that right now you are in a tight spot."Nezu said

Peter let out a sigh. "yeah your right but still I had Present Mic fooled ahahaha."Peter said "you mean to tell me you saw this as a joke?" Present Mic asked "Kinda I was bored and wanted to tease one and you were the only besides nezu that knows English."Peter said as he stopped laughing and relaxed. "well peter show up on this date and let me know in advance what you want to bring on the day of test stay out of trouble and we shall see you in 10 months."nezu said "10 months sounds perfect enough time to make a bunch of names for my special moves and train some more with my brother."Peter said as he as sat normally. "in that case I'll see in 10 months kid and I hope you stay a joker and don't trick others by being dark and boring we already have a teacher for that." Present Mic said as he patted Peter back.

Peter got up from his seat and did a bow before leaving the building. God was he tired like he could probably sleep for 3 days or so. Once he was off school grounds and a few blocks away karen started to delete only him from all camera footage so he wouldn't be traced.

He was being suited up in Complete Iron spider mode with Venom filling the inside. "U.A prepare yourself because a spider is gonna rise and show you the best hero from another dimension."Peter said as he flew up high and looked around for danger.

**-Next Chapter I'll have Peter showing up on heroes and evening meeting All Might as Iron Spider, how i can ruin that who knows but let's see what my mind has plan for us next..-**


	4. Chapter 4 random Title

**A/N: Holy snap 700 veiws thats like the best thing ever for a low class writer as myself.**

Chapter 4 Being a show off and learning to humble down.

While waiting for 10 months to pass may sound boring to most people, I am not most people during my 1st month I went out as Iron spider a lot saving anyone and everyone I could the I barely ran into any heroes or the police but that's thanks to Karen warning me when they were getting into to close for comfort, also Karen made sure I was study Japanese even while I was heroing.

My 2nd month I ran into the police more because a warrant was released for my arrest but I would just dodge their attacks and even did some jokes, this made them really mad but they really couldn't catch me and this where the 3rd month comes into play any pro heroes that were near the area I was were told to catch me at all costs. Of course Karen and I were having a great time studying their quirks and thinking what in my iron suit could be used to counter attack them.

The 4th month Karen and I went silent because while the suit is amazing and all the materials for what it uses are not infinity so we spent our time in a junk yard making a few upgrades and tools oh and she also kept bugging me to win the lotto.

5th We needed money badly I was barely living off shelter food and I was getting hungrier since I was a hero more then what I was used to being, so using my invisible mode I hitched a ride to New York as Iron spider Made my presence know to everyone in the big apple I became a major hit for few reasons mainly being a Unlicensed hero in Japan. Anyways Karen won the Lotto for making me 100 Million dollars Rich so now I was rolling in money Like MR. Stark but I was nowhere as rich as Mr. Stark nor did I want to be I was happy with what I had.

Karen handle transferring the money into yen and Into Peter Parker account not Ben Parker account. We bought all types of parts for the Iron spider suit and made a extra Just incase anything ever happened to the one we were currently using and bought a house in Japan only for peter parker.

-6th and current month.-

Peter was having a nice fly though out Hosu city testing the Upgrade Thrusters on Iron Spider 1.13.09. -power is at 100%, Thrusters are working at half power and we are going, 500 mph.-Karen said good last thing I want to do is by mistake fly into a moon."Peter said as he reading the stats. -Peter there's a lady in trouble she just got mugged 3 blocks away from us…but it feels staged.-Karen said "Staged feeling or not we have to help."Peter said as he redirects the thrusters and flew to lady in trouble.

-Had I listen to Karen we would of escaped a meaningless fight.-

Once we reached the thug he was waiting for us near a empty area of Hosu city -a park.-

"so let me guess your either A) a Pro hero in disguise that has a few other Pro heroes in the area ready for a fight to catch me. Or you're a Villain that's wants to recruit me for some type of evil scheme either way your stupid If you think you can beat me."Peter said His spider sense Tingle and he titled his neck in 40 degree angle to dodge a bullet that hit the Thug. "owww, you missed him!"? Shouted as he rubbed his leg. "your lucky I used a rubber bullet past data showed he has great dodging skills this was to confirm it was true plus a normal bullet will just bounce off that suit of his."? replied loudly.

"aww you guys do care you even did your homework on me that's amazing."Peter said happily as Karen scanned the area. -there's about 4 more besides those two.-Karen said so only Peter could hear.

"oh boy 6 people against Little old me my doesn't that bring back some memories."Peter said "H-how did you know there are no cameras here?"? asked as he took his clothes off to reveal Kamui woods. "just let's say I had a feeling and leave it at that, so anys woody let's get this fight underway while normally I would be at a disadvantage since there is nothing to swing from you and your friends know I can fly now I could fly away but I see this as chance to get some sparring in."Peter said as he got into his fighter stance. (Marvel Vs. Capcom 2 Spiderman Idle fighter stance.)

Kamui shot a long wooded Vine at Iron Spider hoping his speed would catch him off but it didn't as he saw Him dodge and rush at him even faster then he shot the Vine. Peter would of Knocked out Kamui But he backed away as some Heavy armor piercing bullets Landed before him.

"oh snap this types of bullets could actually done some damage I got to remember to keep a eye on you."Peter said -That's The Pro Hero know as Snipe his quirk is know as Homing which let's on home on targets from far away if even they are speck which makes a great foe for most villains.-karen said

"come on Snipe for a name kinda cool you missed now try again and shit faster oh and shoot multiple shots as well don't be shy."Peter said as he was making Snipe angry. "Don't worry I promise you won't escape tonight."Snipe said as he ready his guns. Peter webs his hands with a weak web shot that will dissolve in ten minutes. Meanwhile he arched his backwards as much as he would as he dodge a whip.

"well well if it isn't the rated 18+ Hero Midnight."Peter said as he saw Midnight walk into the moon lighted area. "and you're the naughty man that has been giving all of us troubles."Midnight replied as she charged at peter while swinging her whip Peter dodge her incoming strike from the whip, but she released a pink fog me and then clicked on what it was. "Hahaha that's actually a good plan, but this suit has built in air filter sleeping gas won't on me."Peter said as he set his webs to stun and made Midnight fall to the ground as she was being Lightly electrocuted.

"come on guys your being filmed and still losing if you guys lose I have to post this on YoTube."Peter said lowly as he saw a incoming fireball. His suit activated anti fire mode and started to cool down a lot. "an annoying pest like you should die already."Endeavor said as he was flying high in the sky by fire torrents.

"look who decided to show up the number 2 hero finally think I'm worthy of your time?"Peter said as he hit with some weak energy beams. "what that wasn't a know ability."Snipe said as he got free from spidy webs. "duh it's call a upgrade."Peter said ~that and I was going easy on you guys.~Peter thought

He was being shot by Snipe and Endeavor while dodging Whips from Midnight and Kamui woods "damn you guys do know how to make guy work out."Peter said as dodging as best as he could dodging to make it look like close calls and not something tat seems like matrix move. "but what about you guys can you dodge this…Hyper Web canons!"Peter shouted as he made sure Endeavor was webb with Ice webs and extra frosted. "so who are the last two heroes?"Peter asked as he gave all of the down heroes heads pats "you guys did great made me sweat a lot."Peter said as he sat down near them "you're a naught man tying up a woman like this."Midnight said

"hahaha that's funny coming from you."Peter replied as he saw the next to heroes -eraserhead has the quirk that stops other quirks from working and Hawks his quirk is know as Fierce Wings: Hawks' Quirk grants him massive, bright red wings. Hawks can telekinetically control the movement of each individual feather with ease or that's what I believe due to videos recording, enabling him to fly and to shoot them as projectiles.-Karen said "Let me guess you brought eraser to make sure I didn't have quirk, fair warning I don't."Peter said as he flew up he was then entangled in some type of cloth that but he used the Mini laser on the suit to break free incase the cloths were more then what they appeared to be and covered Eraserhead from neck to toe in web. Then it was just him and hawks.

"come Bird brain let's see if you can keep up."Peter said as he took up high into the sky and Hawks followed after him, Peter lead Hawks into the city as He flew by buildings at great speeds. "Hawks was shooting feathers at him so peter dodge and shot the feathers he couldn't dodge. "I thought you were fast."Peter said as he started to speed up to Mach speeds Hawks was still keeping up as well. "please I can go much faster."Hawks replied. "Then why haven't you passed me."Peter said as they were now flying over the sea. "Just watch me!"Hawks replied as he did a louder sonic boom and Passes the iron spider. Only for him to hear a sonic boom much louder then his and watched as a red streak flew pass him and far away. He had lost the target in a area he felt comfortable in.

"turn on Aqua mode we are heading back."Peter said as his suit then added his water gear and he dived under water and used water propellers to get back to shore. Once near the shore he had his Iron suit get cover by Venom who in turn made him dressed in swim trunks. He swam out the water and on to Hosu polluted Beach where he saw the Green hair kid he saved working out by moving the trash and saw all might turn into weak looking man. "woah what happened all might?"Peter asked and then face plammed "t-that's not A-All might."Green haired kid said "really because your faces of shock and terro say other wise."Peter said as he looked at them as if they thought he was a idiot.

"well you see kid."all might started to say buut peter cut him off. "save it I plan to be a hero and if you think I'll black mail ou or tell anyone your secret don't I haven't told anyone the weakness to Iron spider."Peter said "W-Woah you know the Weakness of Iron Spider!"Green haired boy said as he started to matter the facts he thought were weaknesses. "Anyways my name is Peter parker I hope to see you at U.A."Peter said "My name is Izuku Midoriya."Midoriya said as he put his hand out for a hand shake and I shook it. "Well if your training with all Might I bet you have to be strong all ready or you're his son either way laters, oh and All Might if you have time on Sunday I'll tell Iron Spider to meet you here so you 2 can fight or whatever."Peter said. ~oh god wait I'm becoming cocky.~Peter thought as he just realized what he had said.

"Then tell him to be here at 2pm."All might said as he waved good bye to peter. ~crap I hope he really doesn't tell anyone.~All might thought as he watched Peter walk away.

-Friday.-

"Karen how is the Hulk Buster coming along do we need more parts?"Peter asked as he was following the blue prints the Karen gave him to work on his tools. -Yes we need more parts don't worry I already had a few parts order and they are be delivered to the three different Wearhouse you have in the city.-Karen said as Venom was keeping the suit intact so she could work. "Peter I want to fight you."Venom said as he was bored.

"in a week we have a fight with All Might on Sunday and the Hulk buster is only 15% complete not that the Hulk buster is for now."Peter said as he grabbed a another part and started to work it into place.

"Fine but you better keep your promise."Venom said as he felt Karen give him a Light shock. -Venom you shouldn't fight Peter he's already training as hard as it.-Karen said. Venom hissed from the shock. "It'll be like test before his real test."Venom said as he made the suit start to fall. "play nice you two."Peter said as he felt as if they would fight. -sorry.- karen said "as well."Venom said as he made the suit intact again.

-Sunday. 2pm Hosu polluted beach-

Iron spider was waiting for all might as he drank a soda he paid for earlier. When All might did appear he did so by landing on the beach hard and making the ground shake a bit. "Sorry I am late but I had to save some people on the way here."all might said as he did a bow to Iron Spider.

"no need a true heroes knows and feels that they should help all those they can."Peter said as he stood up and got ready. "hey when or if you beat me please don't send me to the police I'll just quite and stop my Vigilant work for good and leave Young peter to do what I can't legally of course."Peter said.

"odd request but doable."All Might said "good now don't blink."Peter said as he rushed at All might at High speeds "Delaware…Smash!"All Might shouted as he punched Forward with all his strength but he Saw Iron Spider rocket jump upwards "UniBeam!"Peter shouted as he used half the suit power to Shoot a laser at All Might, All Might Used both his arms to easily Block the laser beam but his suit did take damage and left his skin a bit singed. All Might would propel Himself at alarming Speed towards The Iron Spider. "TEXAS….SMASH!"All might shouted as he punched Iron Spider down towards the Ground but he saw Iron spider regain his balance and Fly up towards him.

"damn he punches like the Hulk."Peter said as he flew upwards gaining speed -that and had control on how much he needs to punch.-Karen said Peter noticed All Might was smoking ~Hmm I oculd drag this out and call it draw so that way we both walk away.~Peter thought

"Anti Tank Missile barrage of a 50 blow attack!"Peter said as he sent that many Missile hurling at All Might. "CALIFORNIASMASH!"All might shouted as he brought his fist downwards the air pressure making all the missiles explode. When the Smoke cleared Iron Spider was gone. "what where did he go?"All Might asked as he looked around. "TRY LOOKING UP!"Peter shouted as he hundreds of feet higher then All Might. "don't fail me now physics."Peter said He used the rest of the Suit energy as he dropped downwards "This moves for you All Might! DELAWEAR DROP KICK!"Peter shouted All might counter with his Delawear smash punch.

When the attacks collide a massive shock way was made Peter was sent flying backwards and the suits was shutting off and Karen went offline. He landed roughly in the water but swam out a ok. As for all might the attack was barely a 45% of his power but the Fact that a quirkless person could reach him on that much power made him smile and scared if the technology could be stolen by villains. And he noticed he ran out of time.

Peter walked up to the less buff All might and gave him his hand. "are you ok your suit is not glowing and you look heavily Burnt."All Might said as he was concerned for his Iron suited vigilant frined. ~Ok venom your up.~Peter said mently to Venom. "Yeah I am fine nothing some late night work can't fix all I can do is web sling but that's enough to get home, anyways you can't continue and while I could knock you out now, I'm looking for fair fight so I guess this is a draw."Peter said as they shook hands.

"Well I can't stop you know Iron spider but next time we meet I will bring you in to justice until keep saving people and don't fight any villains out of your comfort zone."All might said as he saw Iron Spider jump on the highest pile of trash. "Please fighting people with stronger powers then me is norm see ya around."Peter said as he web from the trash pile and swung away.

-Peter's hid out aka a Wearhouse.-

-suit is damaged at 80% and Reactor core is drained. Time needed for full power to be back on 1 week is needed. Also Peter how is your leg?-Karen asked "Parkers leg is fine thanks to me I not he would have been out for about 2 or 3 weeks."Venom said as he was controlling peter's body.

"thanks Venom, anyways point is I can not beat All Might in a fair fight I know for a fact he was holding back, Gonna Need to work faster on that Hulk buster if I want to actually beat or look cool while trying."Peter said as he felt his leg was still stinging.

7Th month after I posted a few Videos on YoTube I gained millions of views even when I showed the fight against me and all might of course I didn't show the ending only when My drop kick landed with his Fist this made many write comments like. 'it's All might V.S his son.' Or 'come on Spidey I'm rooting for you.' Of course most comments were for All Might to win. But he was happy for his one million Sub so he made a special video detailing only half the weapons on his suit and posted if he reached 300 subs he'll do the most reasonable requests from 15 random people on his channel.

8th month Peter noticed that even if He was Infamous he was still looked up to as a pro hero by many people even Villains called him a pro hero, Pro heroes stopped trying to catch him. The few that did try to catch him he had fun with by teaching them how to fight better while kicking their butts.

9th month Peter was finally able to speak Japanese fluently and naturally. He also been training by having Karen and Venom restrict his movements as best as they could so he could work out while doing hero work that led to some odd moments.

-10th month 1 day before U.A-

(Iron spider Live stream.)

Iron Spider could be seen sitting on a chair as coffee table was near him and the chair next to him had the comment section sitting in it. "Welcome everybody it's I your Favorite web slinger cover in Iron The Iron Spider."Peter said as he Introduced himself. "So U.A if going to have it's entrance Exam tomorrow and my Lil bro is going to try and get into U.A the best school to make heroes to this date."Peter said

He read the comment sections and saw that people were saying what and saying he had a brother was shocking. "now unlike me who is 100% quirkless my little bro was born with 2 quirks thanks to dead mommy and whoever our daddy is My brother has a spider quirk and a slime quirk."Peter said as

Showed a clip of Peter parker fighting the sludge villain. "he's been trained by yours truly and I am working on his version of the iron spider suit but in black and white."Peter said as he showed the cover art of this Fanfic thumbnail. (lol).

The comments were saying how cool that looked. "Now I maybe a Unlicensed Pro hero but Japan rules don't fall on me because I don't have a quirk at all, but because my little brother does have Quirk I told he needs his License to be the best that there's Legally so clench onto your seats and watch as my bro walks on to his path of glory to become the next best Hero, who knows he may become the next Symbol of peace."Peter said he saw the chat was being filled with many comments.

"so while my little bro is becoming a hero I think I'll rest most of the day and appear when I am needed, but if your Pro hero in japan or hero out of Japan and need my help for hero work or want to catch me my number is on the bottom of the screen."Peter said as non traceable number appeared on the screen.

"Anyways if and I mean if My little bro Wins in the upcoming U.A sports festival then yours truly will crash the party and Give him the Upgrade to become the Ultimate Hero but if he fails then I Give the Suit to I-Island so they can study it."Peter said ~wait I'm being cocky again.~Peter thought as watched the comments rise rapidly.

"now hacking into U.A is easy but let me tell them now. Dear U.A staff and Teachers if Peter parker get's into a near death Experience then I will attack them so hard that'll even Villains will pity them."Peter said darkly. The comments got silent.

"but that's only if, anyways at 300 million I'll do a full suit detailed list but I won't teach you to make one."Peter said as he started to show off some canons, laser pointers etc before the live feed was cut by Karen.

"Venom I swear to god you need to stop making me feel cocky that will get me killed one day."Peter said as he started to wrap up the stuff he was using. He was trashed it into dumpsters and flew off into the night to get to his house and sleep that he night his nightmares got to him.

Omake #1 Venom and Karen Adventure Pt. 1

Venom was webbing swinging as Karen was telling to go back. "Quiet Karen, Venom is hungry and Parker didn't have any chocolate left I'm just going to get more."Venom said as he scaled a building and saw the 24 hour deli he landed in front of the store as hard as he could because he wanted to be showy. He walked in and grabbed some chocolate bars That didn't have any heroes on them. "y-y-YOUR IRON SPIDER! Can I get picture with you please?"The store clerk asked as he looked around for his cell phone Venom was going to punch since he was loud but Karen held him back and used a bit of the suit electricity to take control. "Sure I would like t take a photo with a fan but let me pay for these 1st."Karen said using the voice Peter had asked her to use.

"That'll be 10,000 yen for those 10 chocolate bars."The clerk said Karen paid and grabbed the bag once the worker gave it to her. They took a few photos and she left taking off and landing on a high tower and let Venom take control again.

The Suit mask lower as Venom head formed with it sharp teeth and ever so evil looking eyes. He unwrapped one chocolate bar and instantly fell love. "now this beats all the other chocolates I have eaten, Karen please scan the wrapper and find out the company so I can have Parker buy me a few boxes."Venom said as he was on 4th chocolate bar -scan complete interesting the chocolate bar is factory has a worker we saved know as Zaki he is to own the building in few months and he has been having so trouble lately due to his fire quirk.-Karen said.

Venom had the mask come back up and checked the time "hmm 10 pm we have time."Venom said as swung to Zaki location.

Zaki could be seen sitting in water at beach and the area around was steaming. "is the hot tub just for one or can anyone join?"Venom asked as he walked up to Zaki. "Iron Spider! It's so great to see, I owe you so many thanks!"Zaki said as he bowed at Iron spider over and over. "no no it's fine plus I could tell you really a nice guy just a guy who can't control his Quirk."Venom lied as he sat in boiling water and he found it nice Karen didn't.

"How can I help you?"Zaki asked as he tried to relaxed next to his savior. "More like how I can help you. I heard you can't really control your Quirk so I came to give you special gloves to help you."Venom said "why would you help me so much?"Zaki asks

"one it's a hero job to help those who can't help themselves and two I love the way your company makes Chocolate bars taste better then one marked by the other heroes."Venom said as let out a relaxing sigh. "thanks a lot I was the one who made the secret ingredient, but we aren't selling that well because no hero wanted to sponsor us at all."Zaki said sadly.

"well is there a way I can sponsor you I maybe a Vigilant but there's no law I can't sponsor anything."Venom said. "you know your so totally right."Zaki said he grabbed Iron spider hands and shakes them and as he did so thin red gloves with Flame streaks appear on his hand.

"those will withstand up 300 degree of fire and they will let out a loud beeping noise so you can notice and cool down. They will need to recharged once a month so give me a call and I'll be there."Venom said

Zaki was so happy he hugged Iron spider and went on how this was the nicest thing someone has ever done for him.

After Venom did a few poses for Zaki and gave him the pictures they agreed 2 boxes of chocolate a month was the best deal since Venom didn't want parker to know to much but also have a steady income of chocolate.

-you do know I'm telling peter.-karen said "not if you want me to give him nightmares."Venom said -do that and I'll play use the anti venom proto call.-Karen replied "try to do that I'll just eat the suit and use it to fight of the second suit your making with parker."Venom replied and they fought verbally until they got back to the house Karen was in small nanotech mode as Venom carried her up a drainage pipe and into Peter's room they stopped talking and Karen entered Standby mode while Venom enters peter Body and stops the nightmare he was having. ~_Thanos was the biggest blow but having to see him kill us over and over in our dreams is the worst nightmare since we failed and didn't even die winning._~Venom thought as It fell asleep.

-**And end next update as soon as possible.-**


	5. Chapter 5 Ugh Exams

**A/N: WHAAAATS DDDUUUUUUUUDEESS sorry for the super late Update but I have caught the worst sickness ever It's called IRL. (JK) I'm just sick my eyes hurts just looking at the screen and have the brightness on the lowest setting. hopefully I get well soon. Moving on Jesus christ this story has been Viewed 1,300+ plus times this is amazing it makes me feel better not the medince. (jk) Medince is good remember that kids.**

Chapter 5 U.A Exam Spider Slime Style.

Peter was having un stretching out before walking to the next location they were told to go. "That test had to be the easiest test in the whole world of tests I swear half the things on the written test are things I have done and the other half are things are what I seen the other heroes from my world have done."I said to venom as he was small blob on my shoulder.

"_peter these kids are the age of 14/15 naturally you were 15 when you got your powers and have 2 upgrades and 3 years of experience of course a test like that is nothing to you._"Venom Hissed lowly so no one over heard him.

"there that yeah, also did you really had to answer one question so so so villain like, _'set the house on fire where the criminal is keeping the hostage so the criminal has no option but to hand over the hostage and get set to jail_', I swear if they fail me for that one question I will not feed you chocolate for 3 days."Peter said

"_…would you believe me if I told you Karen dare me to write that?_"Venom said -Please don't bring me into this I am busy scanning around for crime.-Karen said as Venom glowed white a bit and then was black when Karen shut up.

Peter was sitting 4 rows away from the first row and looked around he noticed a few people he seen 2 from the slime battle and 19 others kids from the room he was taking the test in at. "Can I get a **HEY**!?"Present Mic shouted "**HEY**!"Peter shouted back thinking everyone else was going to do the same.

"now that's what I call a response."Present Mic said as he pointed at Peter, Peter waved back proudly.

"anyways welcome examinees todays show, I am your host Present Mic and I will give you details on the exam today."Presnt Mic said as the screen behind him lit up with 3 robots on it.

"you kids will be going into battle taking on 3 different types of robots, each is worth from 1-3 points now onto the rules. No attacking your fellow hero if you do so half your points will be taken away, do it again and you will be kicked out the school faster then Iron Spider can escape the police."Present Mic said as Iron Spider was on the screen out running police cars. Peter laughed as he saw himself on the screen.

"Before I continue anyways questions from the crowd?"Present Mic asked then a hand shot up actually two hands. "ahh examinee 7111 your on the air ask away."Present mic said. "on the exam papers there says they are 4 robots to battle but you only explained 3 and if this is mistake then it is not something I can overlook because U.A is the Be-_**Mfmfmf**_.-"7111 said he couldn't speak anymore because his mouth was webbed up.

everyone looked around for who did it expect peter. "I was going to get there examinee 7111, the 4th and final robot is worth zero points and is a obstacle in the we recommend not getting near it at all."Present Mic said as he showed the robot as a cartoony game obstacle.

"now whats ypur question examniee 7387?"Present mic asked as he pointed at Peter. "well I know that I couldn't bring gear that matches my quirk, but lets say some heroes drops a weapon, could I use it? Or if I make a weapon from the battle grounds can I use as well?"Peter asked "the answer is yes but remember don't attack your fellow students or you get points off and don't trying stealing their gear if that's what you have plan."Present mic said "hey hey I'm just asking no need to give this spider a target on his back."Peter said

"well that's all the time we have for details, now say the schools motto with me** PLUS ULTRA!**"Present Mic "**PLUS ULTRA!**"Shouted as well. "Examinee 7387 I hope you pass since your so full of spirit, well everyone get going to your battle grounds."Present Mic said Peter looked at his at his card and it had on it Battle ground G.

Peter had suited up in his old bright colorful spider man suit. He heard comments on how that made him look like a PRO hero. Peter was ready to go in and destroy robots. "what are you guys waiting for reals battles don't have timers!"Present Mic shouted. "some do if their a bomb with a timer then your timer is the bomb and you need to hurry up and beat the villain."Peter shouted back "oh in that case ready set GO!"Present Mic said as the test started Peter shot two web lines at the entrance and pulled back as far as he could and hot himself high into the sky like a living missile colored bright red and blue he saw a few robots all number 3 and had venom become a battle axe and as he was still flying he sliced through them like a hot knife through butter _"Karens says you have 15 points."_Venom said as he shot a spike towards a 1 point robot.

Peter would jump from one building to another web slinging when he wanted to and killing robots by either sniping them or with Venom Spikes or going through a horde with his venom battle axe. "Hey you stole my kills!"A guy shouted "sorry about that didn't see you."Peter he swung around and brought the guy 2 robots that are wroth 5 points. "here you go and good luck."Peter said as he kept destroying robots going deeper and deeper into the city clearing all he could in sight -Peter! Slow down!-Karen said loudly in his ear "why?"Peter asked as he broke another robot. -you already reached 179 points leave some for the others.-Karen said as she went silent.

"oh I guess I was going over board."Peter said he went back to where most students were He this girl that had Vine like powers by telling her where to dodge. "Jump back missle incoming, then jump to your right to dodge the robot who'll swing it's robot fist and destroy!"Peter shouted Vine girl listen and easily broke the robots without getting hurt. Peter used a web line to pull one guy away from the missle shooting robot and brought said robot back to the guy so he would smash it. Little did he know he was racking up more points then he already had.

-Judges lounge.-

"And that's why Peter is my new favorite he's loud, he fast and he has style."Present Mic said as Peter Back flipped to dodge a barrage of Missiles. "makes me wonder what type of training Iron Spider made him do, those moves are something pro heroes should only do and the way he dodges it's unnatural."Midnight said as she watched peter flex his body more then average hero could hell she couldn't flew her body like that. "still that slime quirk of his is really deadly so far he made a battle axe with it and was able to shoot black spikes to destroy robots and the way he's been racking up both Villain and rescue points is amazing he almost has more point then All Might's old record."Present Mic said as he cheered for Present Mic "welp I gotta go back out there's only 3 minutes left and I wanna see how he deals with the zero pointer."Present Mic said as he ran out lounge.

-back to battle ground G-

"Listen up my radio stars 2 Minutes are left!"Present Mic said as Giant robots were rising up in each battle ground. Peter looked up at the robot and just looked at it. "It's no Spider Slayer but damn is it big."Peter said he saw the other Examinee running away. He helped others run away by pulling them away he even helped some guy that was covered head to toe in Metal. "Hey I didn't need saving."Metal man said "yeah yeah, just help the others and keep getting points."Peter said to Metal man and watched him run off.

Peter saw 3 guys about to get run over Web ball grenade barrage!"Peter shouted as he was throwing his web attack at the robot each well ball that went off made the robot get slower since the webs were sticking to the buildings and the wheels Peter made to web lines go far and launched his way right through the robots Big Metal eye making it shut down and explode.

"and that's a wrap time's up."Present Mic said as the time was now over was still flying and was now thinking of plan to make it look like he had a limit. He faked that he couldn't shoot more webs by having venom only shoot out a short web line and he crashed through a building before landing on the other side, onto the ground on his back. ~Wroth it.~Peter thought as he laid on the ground motionless.

"Hey can anyone lift me up?"Peter asked Peter felt something Metal like pick him up. He looked up and saw Metal man. "hey thanks Metal man."Peter said as he was carried. "Metal..Man not bad but my name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu and don't you dare forget for I will be a hero above all others." Tetsutetsu said as he carried peter. "thank you man you're the best."Peter said as he patted Tetsutetsu back.

Then once he was done faking Peter got out of Tetsutetsu arms and walked towards the exit. "I hope I see ya in the hero course dude."Peter said to Tetsutetsu as he waved good bye.

-Crime in process a group of Villains are attacking Hosu national bank.-Karen said "I can't up and fly."Peter whispers. Then he had a idea. He stood near tree and had Venom carry The iron suit in Nanomachine form making Venom look red, black and golden as he slides away in the shadows he went back to the group after a few short minutes a loud boom was heard in the air as Iron Spider landed before him. "Hmmm I see that you're a ok."Iron Spider said as he saw the other kids looking at him. "no injuries and your only tired phew thank god."Iron Spider said as he patted peter "Hey stop your gonna make me look uncool."Peter said as he stopped to stop the head pats but failed.

"Anyways I gotta go theirs a crime and I have to stop take care little bro."Iron Spider said as he Took off at the speed of sound. Peter had to use all his strength to not get blown away from the shockwave. "Now that's a flashy and loving brother, to bad he's a Vigilant."Present Mic said.

"true but none of you pro have been able to stop him."Peter replied. "Hey no fair your my favorite your suppose to agree with me."Present Mic said as he laughed.

Peter was happy he had years of lying and two smart partners to pull off his hero scheme cuz if he was alone he knew he'll been caught and jailed. "Then again the Suit doesn't make the hero tch gonna have to work out some more can't depend on them a lot."Peter said as he was walking home.

-7 days later.-

Peter could be found at the beach Sparring with Venom. "_Is at that all you got parker you barely even made us Sweat_."Venom said as he was sending Web canons at Peter. "Hey your using a Robet that is able to go toe to toe with Captain America and Thor."Peter said as he was dodging. He picked up a Man hole cover and beamed it at Venom only for it to go right through him. "_no body for you to hurt and the robot can shapeshift like I can, Projectiles like that are a waste_."Venom said as he boasted Cheerfully. "yeah but Electric webs are a thing as he started to shock Venom but the suit sent the shock back. "_**no fair your not suppose to help!**_"Venom and Peter shouted -While I wouldn't have taken damage, Venom would squeeze me as he got shock and his strength is no joke.-Karen said _"tch fine this battle is draw._"Venom said as he let switched with Karen switching from a Black and white copy of spider and back into Iron spider.

-Good news Peter your U.A Letter has arrived at your house.-Karen said as she showed a Live feed of the mail. "Alright let's go and see what is store for us."Peter said as he ran towards his house. Iron Spider flew home and was already inside with the letter in head as it was waiting for Peter.

When peter arrived he had chocolate cake with him. "Alright open the Letter."Peter said when they opened the Letter a small disk like thing came out. -oh it's a hologram, good to know they have this sort of tech.-Karen said as she activated the Hologram.

"yo yo hello my Listener, it is I PRESENT MIC."Present Mic said as he was posing. "now you are a special boy not only have you gotten 99.90 on your written test but you actually beat the highest score for mock battle."Present Mic said as he showed Peter his score -what not possible! We stopped at 179 points we can not have 345 points that makes no sense!?-Karen shouted as she tried to calculate everything she recorded from Peter's Exam. "now the reason we don't go into full detail of the exam is for this reason if you tell everyone that you get points for helping or rescuing others that's all they will probably think of, but you not only went for Villains points but you also helped others by bringing them webbed up robots and rescuing by others even when your last attack made you tired."Present Mic said so we are glad to accept you into the hero course and with a records Likes your I hope I get to be the one to say 'yeah I trained the next Symbol of Peace.' Now I gotta go see ya later. PLUS ULTRA!"Present Mic shouted as the video ended. -Peter can I keep the Hologram device?"Karen asked "one Holy crap I beat the school record and set it so high! 2 yes you can keep and three party time!"Peter said as he gave half of the cake to venom as started to eat his own half.

Omake 2# bank robbery.

When Iron Spider Landed in front of the Bank he did not expect for the police to not shoot him. "Who's inside officer?"Iron Spider asked "A rank Villain Rhino."The officer said ~_**The Rhino how did he get here?!~**_Venom thought he charged into the bank and saw someone different this Rhino didn't have a expose face nor was his Rhino a female.

"Hey do you think if I paint your horn orange would it count as a traffic cone?"Iron Spider asked as he rocket kicked the rhino. "you dare hit a lady?"The rhino asked "I believe in Punching a woman if she is evil or if she starts a fight with me."Iron spider said as he used a trip web to make her Fall and as she did They webbed her and swung her around and around picking up speed. "oh my fingers are slipping I just might have to send you flying towards the sea!"Iron Spider shouted "Please, no I beg you I can't Swim I promise to go quickly to jail please just stop spinning me!"The rhino begged as her face was turning Green.

Iron Spider walked up with green faced Rhino and handed her over to the Swat. "so wanna chase me and see how far you go before I lose you?"Iron Spider asked "We would but we have orders not to Engage battles with you unless we can stop damaging the surroundings and your really good at dodging meaning our power weapons will only get us into more trouble plus we saw you Fight All Might and If you are here Either you beat him or Something happened that he let you go, so for now all Police and Swat teams will not fight you since you have been doing good, BUT if we hear you have one slip just one slip up we will Hunt you down."The captain of the Swat team said.

"Sounds like a deal to me see ya."Iron Spider said as he flew off at high speeds.

-End I hope I did better then Before but at the same times these are my thoughts so it's whatever have a great day and **DON'T GET SICK IT SUCKS!-**


	6. Chapter 6 the real chap 6

**This is quick chapter 7 will be longer.**

Chapter 6 First days of school. Pt1.

Peter was dressed in his U.A uniform and thankfully it fit like a glove and was comfortable. He was early getting to school because he wanted to see who was coming in he really hoped Metal man made it into his class because he was thinking up some battle combo attacks.

-sad news Peter your friend Tetsutetsu was placed in class 1-B your in 1-A at least you can talk to him during lunch.-Karen said "man that sucks."Peter said as he waved at the his fellow school mates that were entering the school.

After a while Peter decided to head to class and pick his seat. When he entered he saw a kid with red and white hair. "Sup I'm Peter Parker and you are."Peter said with a friendly smile and put his hand out for a handshake.

Peter didn't get a reply so he just jumped over head and into the back row near the window there he saw a small spider. "I'll name you Jeff."Peter said to the small Brown spider said spider crawled onto Peter's hand and rested on his hand. More and more Students enter the room even some thug like kid was in the room with his feet on the desk.

"Dude not that I really care but you should put your feet down in case we get a strict Home room teacher."Peter said "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU EXTRA!"Bakugo shouted I webbed his mouth and watched as he glared at me angrily "yeah my name is not extra my name is Peter parker."Peter said as his spider sense was blaring at a all time high.

"It took you all 5 seconds to shut up, not bad but not good time here at U.A time is priceless, My name is Aizawa Shouta and I'm your home room teacher."Aizawa said I swear this guy is gonna drop dead any second.

He then pulled out some type of gym uniform. "Put these on and meet me at the training grounds."Aizawa said as he pointed out the window for us to see. I grab a pair of the gym clothes and got changed quickly and met my teacher before everyone else. "hey um I'm sorry if My brother punched you a bit hard and made you look like you look now."Peter said

"…not needed and your up since you had the highest score."Aizawa said as he gave me a ball and pointed at a circle for where I have to stand as I walked over to the spot the rest were showing up.

"Peter what was your longest throw in middle school?"Aizawa asked. "I didn't go to any school, this is my 1st school day ever."Peter said as he looked at Aizawa. "I see in that case use your quirk and throw with all your might."Aizawa said.

Peter Pulled his arm back and Venom wrapped around his arm for special effect, But Peter didn't stop there he spun in place as fast as I Could. "Slime Fast Ball Specail!"Peter shouted as he launched the ball, a loud Boom could be heard as Peter let the ball go and launch into the air. Aizawa brought up his Tablet and showed Peter his record. -2,637 Meters.- "Woah no way."Most the class said as they saw Peter's record.

"I did good right I stayed within the circle and I used my quirk."Peter said to Aizawa "yes you did good Today I'll be testing you to see how good you are with your quirks."Aizawa said. "Woah that's sound cool."One student said "sound fun to me."another one said.

"Fun? You think this is a game, well let me tell you who ever comes in dead last during this test will be expelled."Aizawa said as he smiled a devilish smile. This made everyone fall into shock. "damn that's cold."Peter said he wasn't really scared at all. Peter was doing his best having the highest records in the class but also helping others my tipping them what to do. Like Grape boy he told him to cover the ball with his sticky balls and then make it bounce between to stick balls and then batting it away with his hand got him a higher score then Bakugo.

"Peter I will Expel you if you don't stop helping."Aizawa said as he glared at peter. "Sorry teach, but I love helping other it's so much fun and it's easy."Peter said as he smiled at Aizawa his smile vs his deadly serios glare.

Once the test was over Peter was number one on all the test Making Bakugo super pissed for losing to an American nobody and that his throw was beaten by Deku's throw. "dude unless being super angry makes your strong, I advise you to chill."Peter said "fuck off you don't know shit you shitty foreign extra."Bakugo shouted "yeah your right."Peter said as he left bakugo be himself.

"oh yeah about expelling you that was me lying."Aizawa said as he let out a sly smile. "WHAT!"The classs shouted "hey that's a good joke."Peter said as he laughed.

Aizawa left the group as he looked down on his records. ~all of peter's record is that of a pro and almost like All Might's, he's also playful, up beat and cares for his classmate to help them…then there's the fact his brother is Super vigilant.~Aizawa thought as he looked over Peter's over and over again.

Peter was changing when he bumped into grape boy and shocky peeping through a hole and making lewd montions with their hands. "what are you two doing?"Peter asked "hey ace we are checking out the hot babes through this peep hole that our seniors have left for us."Mineta said "well if you get hurt due to girls not wanting to get peeped, don't say I didn't warn you."Peter just as they got sound waved attacked.

"so Bakugo still think I'm an extra?"Peter asked "no you are a cheating Extra there's no way you can beat me."Bakugo Said as he was angry as ever. Peter sighed as he watched the hot headed boy walk off. He was then greeted by lida. "Your quirky nature aside you Peter Parker, are the more serios one here, your tips that helped your classmates and your calm attitude Made me..no us preform to our best!"Iida said "doing what I do best helping others."Peter said as he Gave Iida a big thumbs up.

Peter now changed thanks to venom into casual clothes was walking home. When all of sudden he felt his Spider sense go off e looked around but didn't see anyone and his spider sense stopped blarring in his skull. ~How odd.~Peter thought as he went home. His afternoon was uneventful just reading some comments that thousands of people have posted on his video's as he worked on the Hulk buster with Guidance from Karen. Around 8pm Peter phone number for Iron spider started to ring and he picked up the phone.

-Spider speaking who's calling?-Peter asked as he was still working on the Hulk Buster. -this is…Ray I'm Villai-Peter hung up it rings again. -don't hang up, like I was saying I'm a villain and we demand you work for us or we kill you your brother.-Ray said Peter let out a bored Yawn.

"In that case sure I'll work for you tell me where to meet up and what day."Peter said as started to put his tools away. -I'll contact you in a few days that way you don't have time to prepare a strike team or something.-Ray said "fair enough until then weirdo."Peter said and hung up the phone.

A few days passed in school I made friends with most of the kids in my class and I have a crush on a girl. Anyways today All Might was teaching my class and it was hero course thing. "Today hero training contains fight training!"All Might said as he showed us a card that had the words Battle on it.

And went on that one of the keys to being a hero was looking good in my case I don't really care for looks I care for getting the job down, but Tony did add some style when making my iron suit so in respect the iron spider gets all the style while I dress up as Plain old spider man.

He pointed to wall that had lockers like walls slide out with cabinets with numbers on them. "Peter I heard you have something Home made well Get changed and Meet at the battle grounds!"All Might said Loudly as he walked out the classroom. I also ran out so I can have Venom change quickly before the others walked in.

Once in the changing room Venom became My Spider suit all Black and White. "Ok remember peter you're their age but you still have to hold back."Peter said to himself he clapped his hands and started to Leave the changing room and bumped into Deku. "W-woah Peter you look like a pro and your suit looks like it's for stealth."Deku said "thanks man I bet your hero suit is amazing as well."Peter said and left Deku as he ran to the battle ground.

He stood where all might was with two boxes one white and one black. "let me guess Lots, Since pairing up with heroes in real life can be random."Peter said "CORRECT!"All might said ~thank god Peter told me that I wasn't even thinking that.~All might thought as he looked at Peter


	7. Black iron spider act 7 (aka Chapter 7)

**A/N: HELLO EVERYONE! 1) sorry for the late update so of mye written files are messed up. 2) I'm trying to keep the canon but also have peter do his own things since has a few alter suits he can use. 3) holy jesus chirts 4,000 views i didn't expect so much for this story shout out to all my followers I love you all! **

**N/A: just start people dont care about this they just want a story even if your story is trasy due to grammer errors and only keeping it at Peter point of view.**

**A/N: *cries* "I'm trying my best dammit!**

**N/A: readers skip this and go on to the story.**

Chapter 7 first day of school pt 2

Peter saw the other walk out and he took a picture since they looked like they planned their exit to look so amazing. They all gathered around All Might as he explained the rules for the mock battles. So I picked the Letter A whenI say I picked I mean Venom showed me the letters thanks to being part of me and I picked the Letter A since some of my classmates call me Ace.

Anyways I was paired up with…Toru Hagakure as know as be me only: The invisible girl "yay I get to team up the class ace!"Toru said as she jumped up and down. Venom was blushing and trying his best to stay away from her. ~Dude I need to be near her to talk about a plan.~Peter said to venoim through their mind link._ ~b-b-but she's naked how can she have no shame.~_Venom said ~Wait you can actually see her?~Peter asked _~yes I can I was going to save this for you were 19 before you died, but peter we can become Invisible it's all a light trick or something I forgot how I learned but since I know I can do it I don't need to know what it is…straying from the main point, the thing is the same way I can become Invisible I Can see other Invisible symbiotes and in this case I guess I can also see Invisible people.~_Venom said

~I see that sounds like a you problem also no chocolate for a week do you know how many STEALTH MISSIONS I COULD USED A TRICK LIKE THAT ON!~Peter shouted at Venom mentally. "um ace I don't know if your planning but you kinda looked spaced out right now."Toru said "oh sorry yes I was planning on how to do this Mock battle I was thinking if we were heroes I might have to sneak around with you or if we are Villains what to give you as a attack weapons to keep the heroes off guard until I reach you."Peter said

"wow your so amazing you even thought of me!"Toru said happily "nice smile by the way."Venom said using Peter voice. "w-w-wait you can see me?"Toru asked "no no I just thought you were really happy and happy people usually have bright smiles."Peter said ~I will fucking kill you.~Peter said to Venom _~who knows I might show up in another world and have to wait for you.~_Venom said

"Let pick the first team battle!"All might said as he put his hands into the hero and villains boxes. "Team B Shoto and Momo the hero team VS team A Peter and Toru Villains have 5 minutes to begin"All Might said

Peter ran to their Battle building and started to put booby traps as they walked to the weapon. "Listen toru, Shoto is a ice and I think fire user Leave him to Me you just have to find a way to keep Momo away from the weapon now I'm going to go do something My brother does."Peter said

"oh what's that?"Toru asks "make a flashy entrance all villains need one."Peter said as he exited the 5th floors window. "let the battle begin!"All might shouted as Momo and Shoto got near the building they were hit with black globs. 'Listen up you heroes if you think you can beat, then get ready to dance in the webs of a spider."Peter said he jumped off the top floor did a few flips before going back to Toru.

"Momo stand back for your own safety."Shoto said "oh did I forget to mention if my weapons get too cold or too hot it will explode and kill us all."Peter shouted from the top floor. "All might is this true?"Shoto asked "I don't know he's the Villain."All Might said and killed the com lines

"Well played Parker."Shoto said he walked into the building and started to clim the stairs when all of a sudden he heard a small thinw like sound and the next moment he knows he covered head to toes in webbing. He froze his body and then lightly used his fires to break free. "Shoto we have to come up with a plan we can't go in blind."Momo said

meanwhile with peter and Toru. "so does the weapon really explode if it get to cold or hot?"Toru asked "nope but remember we are villains as Villains we have to lie and cheat to get our ways, that why most villains use hostages or threats."Peter said as he was sitting on the floor. "that amazing your thinking so far ahead no wonder you're the ace of the class."Toru said ~she naked 100%~Venom said only to be shut be peter thinking of Burning Venom.

"anyways Toru I'm heading down to get Shoto away from Momo in case Momo does make it here there's a steel pipe I ripped from the railing on the roof you have 4 of them use them wisely."Peter said as he left the room.

He walked around the building without Fear knowing his spider sense would pick up any danger. "Oh heroes where are you?"Peter asked as he used a bit of venom growling voice to sound scarier. He dodge a Ice shard. "you know if I were a normal person that would KILLED ME."Peter said as he dodge a few more Ice shards and then jumped to the ceiling as he dodge a smoke bomb.

"ahh Momo is near she's using her create power and blinded us with smoke not a bad plan."Peter said he dodge a punch from Shoto and Kicked him back a few feet he sensed Momo passed him but he let her since Toru needed to work as well.

"Tell me Ice man do you think your flames are to good for me?"Peter asked as he stood before Shoto. "I can beat you only with my cold side!"Shoto shouted as he sent a giant Pillar of Ice at Peter Peter swung out the building did a fast swing around and enter throught the window Behind Shoto and nailed him his feet into his own ice pillar.

"trust me Shoto you might want to give up I wouldn't like to fight myself this is not my full power I'm holding back not to kill you, but as a villain I will have to knock you out."Peter said Shoto got up and shot barrage after barrage of ice shards and hail at peter in fit of rage, Peter put up a venom shield and blocked all the attacks ice was never a problem for venom. ~Peter now he's catching his breath.~Venom said Peter launched his way to Shoto and knocked him out by punching Shoto hard in the stomach. "rest ice buddy."Peter said as he covered Shoto In lots of webs.

Meanwhile with Toru.

Toru was standing near the dummy weapon and was watching the door carefully for any sudden moments She was really wasn't a major hand to hand fighter and was Glad Peter had left her some Steel pipes. When the door opened she didn't run to the entrance she walked carefully and hid behind a pillar. She saw tear gas can enter the room and the door closed again ~oh no what to do what do I do?~Toru asked her self mentally she noticed the open window that peter had exited through so she took a deep breath and picked the tear gas can up and threw it out the open window. She picked the steel pipe and stood near the door. After a few minutes the door open and Momo poked her inside with a gas mask on. Only to see a steel pipe above her. "sorry Momo."Toru said and hit Momo back with the Pipe and when Momo hit the floor Toru had Pointed the steel pipe and put it near Momo face. "I win."Toru said

"not yet!"Momo shouted and knocked the steel pipe out of Toru hand by making a metal bat and swung it at the pipe. Toru picked up another Pipe and counter the next swing and they were at a stalemate then Toru let her Pipe go as she tripped Momo and made hit one of the pillar. She ran to Momo and punched her face. "Whahahah I am Invisible the perfect weapon against the untrained eye."Toru said. "not bad."Peter said as he entered the room. "don't worry I'm not here to fight you Momo I'm here only to protect the weapons your enemy is Toru."Peter said as he walked to the weapon and stood near it.

"hey help me!"Toru said as she had to becareful to dodge Momo bat. "nope you got this."Peter said as he let out a yawn. Toru saw Momo make a new bomb it blew up just as it was made and glitter of many colors covered the room. "Now I can see you."Momo said as she saw the Toru body covered in multi colored glitter.

"ooh that's smart."Peter said as he had another venom shield this time now it was colorful from the glitter bomb. Toru picked up the 3rd steel pipe and was ready to continue the fight Momo this time had made a cannon. Toru ran towards Momo only for Momo to get covered head to toe in webbing. "I can't believe you thought I the villain wasn't really to take you out."Peter said

"oh you Peter said villains were liars."Toru said "sigh this my defeat."Momo said "The Winners are VILLAINS!"All might shouted proudly. "now who can tell who the MVP of this fight is?"All might asked.

"it has to be the ACE!"Kirishima Said loudly his big goofy smile on his face. "please explain Kirishima so the other know why."All Might said "well um when the battle began Peter setup the stakes warning the heroes what would happen to the weapon should they attack with to much heat or cold, He also set up one trap but failed since Shoto easily got out, he also Lowered Momo guard by lying about him not attacking and then sucker punched her just like a real Villain would he was so Manly."Kirishima said

"There's also the fact he split the heroes and even if this was a in door battle Peter wasn't scared of swinging outside and swinging back in for a quick attack."deku said they were then stopped by All might.

"you guys got it, now let's continue we don't have All day."All might said. Peter wasn't paying much attention to the class he had other things to take care of. His mask lenses were actually a Camera and commlink that Karen had setup with venom before she had to leave. "Tell me Karen hows that wooden doll holding up?"Peter asked from the camera feed he saw that Karen was flying above the city.

-Peter the word your looking for is mannequin not wooden doll, and it's holding up pretty nicely.-Karen said -anyways besides that Peter you need to take a sick week tomorrow we need to start taking down a few schools.-Karen said the anger/hate when she said schools was felt by Peter.

"I'm kinda scared to hear you so mad, so tell me what wrong with these schools?."Peter asked Images and info started to appear before Peter eyes they were passing a little bit to quickly but when he focused his eyes widen in horror. 't-th-THESE can't legal no matter what angel you look it!"Shouted "hmm what's wrong Peter?"All might asked "My brother just texted me that he was given gun my villain and found his stash of weapons."Peter replied All might went back to checking on the students "Hey All Might I don't feel so good…. I need to go home I'm sick."Peter said he suit heated him up a bit just as All Might touched his head.

"Oh boy, you really heating up Young Parker, you have permission to leave get well soon."All Might said to Peter nodded he left the training grounds and started to download data and have them sent to his house computer saving all the files so he could print them later.

"Karen come pick me up We are preparing right now."Peter said as he changed into his U.A clothes thanks to venom quick change He showed his sick note to the guards and was let out. The guards saw Iron spider land in front of the school they pointed their guns at Him/her (her because karen is in control.) "I'm not here for your school I'm here from my brother."Iron spider said as he/she picked up Peter and took off flying.

-End-

**Next time on Plus Ultra! Black Iron Spider! Peter vs the world!**


	8. Chapter 8 Peter vs the world pt1

Chapter 8 Peter vs. the world pt. 1

Peter was in his house printing the images and files from his computer. He wanted to storm the school right then and there, but he knew better. He knew had he attacked first they would most likely start wiping their hard drives, contacts etc etc. Plus he had a plan that as stupid as It may seem might work.

-data printed and recorded on to back up sd card and flash drives 56%-Karen said _~people like them are the worst almost as bad as thanos.~_Venom says "No Thanos at least had a reason a reason he thought was actually ok as wrong as he was it was somewhat…right, but these people are driven by greed and power, Thanos didn't care if he was all powerful, can't believe I'm sticking up to Thanos."Peter said as he saw the videos the teachers had. It made him really sick.

Venom looks at the video.

-the video starts with fat chubby little boy around maybe 8-10 his face was covered in some bruises and he looked to had been crying since he had tear marks running down his face, he clothes were a bit tight but was mostly white had to be since on the clothes were words that looked written by black marker words like fat ass, piggy, pervert, Loser, quirkless trash. Then the enters a girl around the age of 12 she taller then him and slim, she had blond hair and was dressed in some type of red colored dress.

"what this is the loser that was looking at me at during lunch?"The girl said "yep he told the other quirkless nobody how he loved how you stuck up for when don was using his speed quirk on him."? Said "he didn't say thanks when I helped him and now I hear he's been watching me creepingly permission to punish this vile pig?"The girl asked

"Hmm if I am correct your quirk is Queen's command let's you boss around the opposite sex to do anything you tell unless they have a strong will."? Said "correct."he girl said "then command him to hurt himself."? Said and then the traps built into the wall dropped like a table and on them were many torture weapons.

The girl would look at the chubby boy who was scared and almost fainting from fright. "Billy I command you to go to the table and use the Ice scream scoop and take out your left eye."The girl said with a smile Billy started to walk to the table his walk was slow and jerky as if didn't want to go his hand lifted up the table as he walked towards it. "Billy hurry up we don't have all day."The girl said Billy body moved a bit faster, he was now standing before the table his hand reaching for the ice cream scoop and with his hand held tightly around the handle his hand was trembling really hard as the scoop got near his eyes. He was crying as it got closer and closer. "Billy scoop out your Left eyeball NOW!"The girl shouted she looked a bit winded, but that didn't matter since billy hand suddenly shot into his eye socket and scooped his eye out and he started to scream and cry as blood pour out.-

The video had more to show but Venom cut the feed and even he was a bit disturbed and he was a human eating alien. _~What the fuck is wrong with these people!?~_venom asked "some people are demon in disguise."Peter said as he felt sick watching the video and felt even worse since he and venom shared a connection and they both felt very sick.

-the worst part is they are sorta close the school poor billy is attending is on an island called Hokkaido getting there is hard if you're a normal quirkless or even have a quirk since they are back by a small secret part in china's and japans government.-Karen said "and then there's the other 6 schools, I hope my plan brings out the extra push we need to get them into best jail for life."Peter said

_**"And if they escape jail, I'll eat em."**_Venom says as he looks at the files of the heads of the schools.

-Next day.-

Most people around the world were enjoying their day minding there own business going about their day happily. That is until their devices,tvs etc were all showing static until the static cleared on their devices, tvs etc. "Hello everyone it's your favorite vigilante Iron spider."Iron spider in English but in each country his words were translated to that region native tongue Via subtitles.

"Today I am not on for happy news, today I will show you some of the worlds darkest secret, a secret so dark you will want to not look but will have to accept."Iron spider said the camera showed him in an empty room expect for a table and lots of papers everywhere. "most people probably wonder why I become a Vigilante to this day and one of the main reason was so I can help others and ring them peace and love."Iron spider says as he got closer to the table.

"and while I was getting ready and testing my suit and making sure I had enough power it is time I expo this world dark danger….Private boarding schools."Peter said and brought up a clip of a Private school in the U.S.A and showed some rich people using what they call lower class people as test dummies.

People started to feel sick at what they were seeing. "and this isn't even new, this has been going on for about 10 years or more and I have all their data from years of tracking, spying around, hacking and evening posing as one of their employees I did so much so I can bring them to justice, because in this day in and age we must have proof and my first plan was to attack them head on but had I done that they would plead non guilty and erase all their data."Iron spider said as he brought up many more clips.

People that could type on their devices were sending comments saying Bring the evil doers to the light or to kill them. "All will be reveal in the next 24 hours right now I am tired I barely had any rest also also for any of the schools who don't want to be mention send your best to kill me I might be sleepy but your sick actions will not go unpunished even if I have to die."Iron spider said as he cut the feed.

Everyone stuff was back to normal but their anger was there.

-somewhere in Paris, St. Marie school- "So we are be targeted by an American."? Said "he's one of my country yes, but he's in japan last I heard?"? said as he was smoking a cigar. "welp I guess I send one of my best top merc to kill him if he fails China's next."? Said as he drank some tea. "if he's your so called best I wouldn't have to go next? Said as she glared angerly at her partner.

"doesn't matter iron spider has to die with in 24 hours and we have to do it fast."? Said as he hung up. "agree don't let us down."? Said "when had I ever."? Said as he finished his tea ad hung up.

"Ralph I need you to get rid of a annoying spider asap."? Said music started to play as Ralph talked "anything for you head master plus I get to work on my next song, watch out spider here I come."Ralph said as he ran out the meeting room.

-Back with Iron spider.-

"oh so they are working together that makes this even better,"Peter said he had planned to tap into all their calls but to think they all called each other that was even more than he bargained for. "tell me the details on Ralph can't go in blind."Peter said

-Name: Ralph no last name. age: 21 height: 6'6 weight: 138 Quirk: Music. Let me explain Ralph Music quirk is strange as long as he is in tone with any type of music he get's faster, stronger and more flexible. Also if he's in perfect sync with water music is playing he could use so type of rainbow energy to attack that's why I said his quirk is weird.-Karen said "Welp now to walk around in public and see if he finds me."Peter said as he suited and used Venmo's Invisible mode to walk out the his house window and fly away.

-Hosu city.-

Iron spider was getting greeting from many people as he walked near them. They were cheering him to bring the evil doers to justice. -Peter incoming heroes and police force.-Karen said giving Peter a heads up. Best jeanist was walking towards Iron spider "what brings the boy in blue to me today?"Peter asked

"You Iron spider may have broken many rules by using your qu-"The chief was silenced by Iron spider. "I do not have a quirk so I am 100% not breaking any rules."Iron spider said as he stood his ground before them. "Yes, anyways we are not here Today about quirks or not we are here to protect you."Best Jeanist said Then Iron spider laughed. "Protect who?...Me dude I went head to head with All Might and what makes you think I need help, just Leave plus I have a plan that needs to kept in motion so don't bother me."Iron spider said He flew off and left behind a group of Police and the best jeanist.

Little did peter know he was being watched by Ralph. "so he think he doesn't need help we shall see about that."Ralph said as he walked back into the shadows and disappeared.

-end here-

**I'm just teasing you guys and gals a bit until the next chapter. I hope this Chap was ok.**


	9. Chapter 9 Peter vs the world pt 2

**A/N: ENGLISH is not my Main language, I know I need to work on my grammer but please bear with me. (yes that was a pun.) Enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 9 Peter vs the world pt 2

Iron spider was at the beach that Deku was cleaning he had even helped once deku time was up and used some of the junk for his own gadgets. -Incoming van with 2 large speakers, 4 people are inside 3 seem to be normal but the 4th is Ralph.-Karen said ~logically the speakers are for him to play music and fight.~Venom said as he was eating a choco ball Peter watched as the van stop a few feet from him.

"Ralph hurry up and pick a song I don't have time for your antics."Iron spider said "Grrrr shut up you almost threw me off my groove."Ralph shouted. ~**_yeah peter as an artist he needs to be in tune to fight_**.~Venom said

-Hmmm he has a interesting playlist.-Karen said as she was checking out the songs Ralph had prepare on his laptop. -He has selected Infinite power by FatRat, checking tempo and beats to help counter his attacks and movement.-Karen said

Ralph was wearing a black dress pants, white dress shirt with a black blazer that had gold buttons, he had a red tie, a black fedora with a red stripe and he was wearing some type of metal knuckles they looked special. Ralph charged at Peter as the song started His run steps in tune with the song as he got faster. Peter decided to play around with ralph and dodge his attacks at very close impossible by normal people dodges. "and here I thought you would land a hit."Iron spider said Ralph was smiling as the song was getting a bit faster.

"worry not my dear pest I'm only getting started."Ralph said Peter dodge another but this time Ralph used a Rainbow attack which some how made his fist Land on Peter face Venom covered the inside of the mask that got punch and soften the blow. The mask fixed it self. "heh nice punch."Peter said

~_Venom type in the over ride commands and play that song_.~Peter said to Venom mentally, Venom moved around the inside of the suit and went to a tiny keyboard only he and karen can access and started to send the commands, The commands over ride Ralph computer, Venom then watched as Peter and ralph were dodging each other blows Peter had close calls as Ralph was getting faster.

Just as ralph was getting ready to launch his next attack Venom hit play and the song started to play. -Spectacular spider man theme.- Ralph stockpiled strength and speed left him as he Punched off beat and watched as an armor fist connected with his stomach. Ralph rolled against the floor as he was sent like a rag doll.

"N-N-NO FAIR!"Ralph shouted as he got in tune with the song. "Oh please you're a villain that works with other villains, you came here with your van prepared to fight me and your saying it's not fair I change the song."Peter said as he dodge some more Ralph landed a rainbow roundhouse back kick, but his foot got stuck in Peter's back since Venom trapped him.

"I been fighting like a hero not using many tricks now let me show you how I fight as a Villain."Peter said he Spun Ralph around his body by having the Nanobots rotate around while Venom made Ralph was really stuck, and Peter used his Iron Spider legs to make them as Pillars as he knocked Ralph into them.

_**~Now eat his head!**_~Venom said ~_yes, wait no remember jail first._~Peter said as he knocked Ralph out. He went to the van and found the Ralph helpers with Semi automatics pointed at him. "DIE!"They shouted and shot at Iron spider. Peter stood still as the bullets bounced off his body. "So you want me to punch you?"Peter asked as he raised his fist. The Helpers dropped the guns and dropped to the floor. Peter webbed them up and called the police.

After waiting a few minutes the Police arrived. "had I been a main character that's weak and defenseless like the ones in horror movies, I would of died 3 minutes ago."Peter said as he pointed at the Villains. "St. Marie best fighter. Had he fought almost anyone else he would of killed them but I'm not anyone else."Peter said as handed Ralph and his Helpers over to the police and took off.

-Peter there's a hostage problem at a bank, the Villain is actually a teacher from Robert's Institute College. His name is Eton Banks (peter laughs.) and his quirk is Called Magnets, Meaning he might be as strong as Magneto or weaker or worst case he's Straonger then Magneto.-Karen said as she Showed Peter a Man with dirty blond hair that was wearing a lab coat, His nose was bleeding as he was forcing his Magnet quirk to pull out some Iron molecules out of small quirkless boy. The boy scream as the iron being pulled out about 4 grams was clamped into a ball and was ripped out through his Stomach and the boy died and Eton add the small clamp of metal to a small pile on his desk.

"We need to bring him in now!"Peter said He flew towards The bank. Peter was flying towards the building at a super fast pace wasting no time since the hostages lives were on the line. He landed before a Police barricade and was stopped by a officer. "This is all your fault Vigilante I'm glad they are asking for you to go to them without your fancy suit!"The officer said as he Gave Peter a hand written letter from Eton.

-translating from german…. Translate complete.-Karen said as Peter started to read the letter. "Dear Iron Spider if you want the lives of these fair people come in with your power suit and face me in a battle, Sign Eton."Peter said

"Listen officer this might be my fault but I'm doing this so true evil can be arrested."Peter said as his Iron suit came off leaving him in his Venom suit who had him in his adult height 6'6 instead of his teenage height 5'4 and his Iron suit became a suit case Kinda like what Tony did but it had his Spider logo on it and black webs lines all over.

"Guard this with your life the lives of over 1 million children are in your hands."Peter sad as he placed the suit on the cop car. Just incase Venom kept the Suit locater inside it's body. Peter walked up the stairs as he saw 4 gunmen aiming at him thanks to venom pinpointing them due to them actinb their spider sense.

~**_I don't think it matters if they or not if Eton is as good as he is taking metal out of bodies then he will have no problem steering the bullets._**~Venom says to Parker mentally. ~_just make sure he doesn't kill us._~Peter replied as he walked into the Bank. Once peter walked into the bank he saw 10 Hostages and Eton standing before them as he had his Back to Peter.

"Ahh welcome Iron Spider, I would say it's Nice to meet you but it's Not."Eton said as he turned to Face Peter. "Yeah yeah you want me deadso I can't show the data to world I know this song and dance so are we going to fight or what?"Peter asked as he got ready for a fight.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA you are only a hero in your suit of armor, without that you're a quirkless nobody, so to be fair I won't rip the iron in your body out instead I'll give you a fighting chance byusing what's around me."Eton said as some metallic pens and coins floated up and aim towards Peter.

Peter charged at Eton, as he ran he dodge a Incoming Pen that was going around 250 mph, "Die you quirkless scum!"Eton said as many pens and coins were flying towards Peter. "here's web in your eyes!"Peter shouted as he shot a barrage of Webs at the projectiles and at Eton, "Wait you have a quirk?!"Eton asked "nope home made Web shooters."Peter said as he Reached Eton and Punched him in the face. Eton got lucky by using a Pen he had stored in his sleeves and he shot the pen right through Peter's arm. Only to get kicked in the dick. "T-That's cheap."Eton said as he struggled to stay standing up.

Peter Shot a Web line at Eton and swung him around the room before slamming him against the entrance doors. Peter ran out the doors and dodge bullets from the snipers. Eton got up and used the bullets that missed to attack Peter.

"this is getting annoying!"Peter said as he was dodge bullets as he didn't want to get hurt. He had to back flip to dodge a bullet that was coming from behind and shot a web line at a building to pull himself away from the bullets coming at him on his right. "Spider Drone attack!"Peter shouted and watched as a black spider drone flew out his suit case and started to use stun tasers on the Snipers.

"no no no you will not win you bug!"Eton said as he started to raise cars that were on the street to use them against Black Spider, but then pink gas cover the area. Peter climbed a building quickly knowing who gas it was.

Eton fell asleep as Midnight appeared on the scene. "What a naughty man making a Woman go all out."Midnight said as she was panting. "god forbid you have to do to much work."Peter said as he headed to the police card that had his suit.

"your welcome."Midnight said "thank you but your help was not needed."Peter said as the suit started to cover himself again. -Peter hurry up people are being dragged under the ocean at hosu beach!-Karen shouted "Midnight I gotta go more people are being dragged out to try and stop me."Peter said he powered up his thrusters and took the air. ~**_we have a company, check you left leg._**~Venom said.

Peter look at his leg and saw a whip attached to it and to the whip Midnight was holding on, Peter spun in the air sending Midnight above him and caught her. "I can't have you holding me back but I can't just drop you so if your going to be with me just save the people I'll take on the Villains."Peter said as he was diving from the sky to pick up more speed.

"you really do care about the people."Midnight said "duh that's Because I'm a Vigilante and not a hero who's only good for posing and caring about fame."Peter said "hey…not all of us are like that."Midnight said. As she saw the beach. "Look hostages and Sharks!"MigNight said as the hostage were inside one massive water bubble and the sharks in another. Massive bubble.

-name: Jenny Hydro fitting since he has water powers. She's a vice head master. Careful if she gets water on you she can somehow use to tear you up from the inside until your dead.-Karen said as she showed a videos of the vice head master using her power to open up a man arm and water enter aster and killed the man as the water expand into him and blew him up.

"God damn is this a Boss rush mode?"Peter asked himself he placed Midnight far from the Villain and walked towards Jenny was standing. "Let's get this over with I'm starting to get tired."Peter said "would you join us and let these people live or will you force my hands by refusing me and having them be eaten by sharks?"Jenny asked Peter Kinda had a hard time looking at her since she wearing a tight swim suit and she was hot.

"Sorry I make my own options."Peter said his suit made sure to cover all gaps so no water will enter and touch his body as he jumped into the massive Bubbles as they were fusing, He Pulled people out as his Spider legs were holing the sharks as best as they could. "you have so many tools, but you won't live to see tomorrow!"Jenny said as she started to make the water flow upward reaching really high almost plane as high as the average commercial plane height. The water then became steam Peter tried to turn on his thrusters but they were being jammed by the water stuck on his thrusters.

-Karen Glider mode!-Peter shouted Web like patches appeared around Peter arm pits and flew around catching the falling people even if it costed him dropping faster and faster. As Peter caught the last person He landed hard on his feet and a loud snap could be heard as he broke his legs.

"Iron Spider!"Midnight shouted as she saw him rescue 7 people and break his legs to save them. Peter Placed the people down on the ground. "go get out of here!"Peter shouted his legs were hurting worse ad but being fried by Electro was more painful, Plus Venoms was healing him up.

"You stubborn bug just die already."Jenny shouted as She trapped Iron Spider and Midnight into one water bubble and started to make it smaller and smaller. Peter made Midnight a water mask making her able to breath. But now he was being crushed by water to his death.

"I WILL NOT DIE!"Peter shouted "Karen, Ice web mode, spray mode."Peter said as he used to his ice web to freeze the water they were stuck. -Water frozen you may break free now.-Karen said and peter smashed his way out the water and caught the cold Midnight.

"you are a PEST!"Jenny shouted as a massive wave was rising up and heading towards Peter and Midnight and the city. -3 minutes before the water hits.-Karen said. Peter knocked out Midnight "take down all camera feeds just incase."Peter said to Karen. -camera with in 50 miles all taken out.-Karen said "_Venom…Take over and show her why she needs to stop._"Peter said ~_**FINALLY!**_~Venom said as he felt Peter let him take control.

"**OH JENNY! I'm hungry.**"Venom said as he started to Bulk up Peter's Body ,making him Taller, Buffer and become the monster Venom is. He pulled Jenny towards them. "Y**ou would of made a fine mate, but sadly you you'll make a fine lunch.**"Venom said as he opened his massive jaws and showed Jenny his teeth as he picked her up. "W-w-wait please don't kill me, I'll stop I promise. "Jenny says "But if I eat you now the water will stop even faster."Venom said as he Licked her face loving how she tasted.

Venom watched as the water behind them dropped but he didn't care. "See I made the waves drop I pr-"Jenny said but then Venom Ripped her legs off and ate them. "**you made me break my legs, tried to kill me and threaten the whole city do you think I am some dumbass to just let you go, do you think I am hero?**"Venom asked as he impaled her arms. "**do you think I will let other suffers because of you and your fucked up Schools, I will die to make it all stop.**"Venom says as he poured some of his liquid into her.

"**now let's see how you like your own technique, expect my version I heal you over and over as I get to cause you pain beyond death.**"Venom says as he made Jenny start to get ripped apart by a mini venom inside her ripping her apart but also healing her. "**You fucked with the wrong person no one will save you.**"Venom says -Venom hurry it up, incoming Heroes and swat teams about 500 meters away.-Karen said.

"**Lucky bitch you get to live to see another day, also tell anyone about me and I will sneak into whatever dark hole they have you sealed inside and I will eat you slowly and make you feel the whole experience.**"Venom says as he had the Mini venom make her legs regrow and then he Knocked her out and made peter take control again as Karen suited up with them once more. "Venom break my legs to how they were before I need to keep the act up."Peter ~_**as you wish**_.~venom said

When Hawks appeared on the scene he did not think he will see Iron Spider patching up his legs with webbing. "Take Midnight and leave I have other took take down."Iron spider said as he struggled to get up. "stay down dude your legs are broken I can't even Imagine how your still going."Hawks said "I keep going because A hero does all he can to help others even if it means losing their life."Peter said .

His suit covered up his Legs and started up the thrusters. "I have to keep going I will show the world that even a Quirkless person can be a hero."Peter said as he flew up but Hawks was flying next to him. "Then I'll help no need to work yourself to the bone, More then you already have."Hawks said.

-Peter you are free for now I recommend some rest.-Karen said. "Listen Hawks I'm fine or I will be in a few days anyways, I'm going home to rest and watch some anime check tomorrow for the news."Iron spider said as he flew away.

As Peter was flying He had Venom heals is legs since he didn't need to act anymore. -Peter Hulk buster is complete and is ready for any battles.-Karen said "Finally now I can actually have a proper fight with heavy hitters like All might or Mount Lady."Peter said as Laughed Happily.

-careful Peter I have word that the remaining hitmen are planning to join forces and take you down, Be careful they may only be 4 and I know your used to fighting 6-9 Super powered Villains at once, but remember with the right quirks they Might even beat us We are lucky Eton had requested for us to remove the Suit had we walked maybe just maybe he would of tried to crush us into a ball like Jenny was trying to do.-Karen said.

"I know Thank you Karen, you and Venom are my best friends."Peter said He had flown Home and stayed in his Armor Suit and rested on his bed. -12 hours remaining until he Exposes the Villains.-

End here.


End file.
